powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Regenerative Healing Factor
For a gallery of examples for Enhanced Regeneration, see here. The ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Also Called * Accelerated Healing/Regeneration * Cellular Regeneration * Enhanced Healing * Healing Factor * High Speed Regeneration * Regeneration * Spontaneous Regeneration * Superhuman Healing * Rapid Cell Regeneration * Superhuman Regeneration Capabilities The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. Applications * Heal wounds and injuries from fights such as bruises, stab wounds, burns, etc. * High level users can regenerate every damaged tissues and cells, even complex ones such as nerves and brain cells. * Can regrow severed limbs and/or organs. * Enhanced Condition * Enhanced Immunity * Extended Longevity or Eternal Youth * Healing Blood * Limb Reattachment * Limited Self-Sustenance. * Omni-Immunity * Pain Suppression * Regenerative Durability * Indulge in smoking or drinking without worrying about long-term effects. * Fight in a berserk style to cause massive damage without worrying about injuries. Methods * Autotomy: repair oneself by replacing your wounded cells. * Atomic Manipulation: repair oneself at a atomic level * Biological Manipulation: repair/regenerate one's own damaged cells. * Consumption Healing: eating anything to regenerate any damaged parts or cells. * Event Negation: negating injuries to "regenerate" wounds. * Infinite Supply: provide oneself with an infinite energy supply to constantly repair damage. * Molecular Manipulation: repair oneself at a molecular level. * Nanite Manipulation: utilize nano-machines to repair bodily damage. * Organic Regeneration: repair oneself by absorbing living or non-living organic material. * Subatomic Manipulation: repair oneself at a subatomic level * Telekinesis: induce biological/molecular manipulation via psychic powers. * Temporal Healing: return one's own body to a state before it suffers any damage. * Wound Transferal: transfer sustained damage to another, while healing oneself. Variations Ample Regeneration * Ample Regeneration, also called Surplus Regeneration or the Hydra Effect is a version of Rapid Regeneration in which the user grows back extra of whatever body parts are lost or lethally injured. One with this ability may lose an arm, and grow back two, or the like. This ability can be used to increase the strength of the user, or for more ambidextrous function. One with this ability can even lose a head, and they will grow back two, or the like, because this ability is often accompanied by disassociated identity. ** The user’s body will only grow back two limbs or organs at a time; and the body can subliminally intuit when not to grow back extra parts (so the user doesn’t end up with eight heads or the like, which will actually impair function instead of helping it). Anatomical Recall * Anatomical Recall is the ability to psychically "re-collect" one's body parts after said parts have been dismembered or removed from the body. This ability can be used even after a powerful dismemberment such as a nuclear explosion, as long as the pieces of the body are capable of responding to the mind's psychic signal (and not confined or restrained). This ability makes being dismembered and vaporization impossible, as the body will simply pull itself back together. This power (most common with those capable of detonation) is often accompanied by Anatomical Automatism and/or Rapid Regeneration. Healing Trance * Healing Trance is the ability to psychically undergo a trance, allowing the user’s body to heal without danger. One with this ability may generate an aura of healing energy, a psychic aura which accelerates the healing process, or a defensive aura to prevent further damage. In the first case, the life energy required may be absorbed from outside areas. In the second case, the energy comes from the mind. In the third case, the aura levitates the user and matches any outside force so as to be impenetrable by potentially-harmful outside forces. It is often either one of these or a combination of these situations. Nerve Regeneration * Nerve Regeneration, also called Neural Regeneration or Nervous System Regeneration is the ability to regenerate one’s nerves (which usually are incapable of regeneration) and to return them back to their original state after harm. One with this ability could be stabbed with a knife, and they would only feel it for about a second before the nerves in the wound recovered from the sensation of pain. The user could also use this ability to resist being stunned, going unconscious, going into shock from intense pain or permanently losing sensation in any part of the body. ** This ability may even grant the user immunity to paralysis, stroke, mental disability or the like, if the entire nervous system can regenerate. ** Note: This ability implies that only the nervous system can regenerate; if this ability accompanies normal Rapid Regeneration, then it is counted with that ability as one. Rapid Recovery * Rapid Recovery or Accelerated Recovery is a variation of Rapid Regeneration in which the user can recover from harmful effects much faster than normal. One with this ability can recover from a high or a hangover in a fraction of the time it would take normal humans. This ability does not regenerate any damaged tissue or cleanse the agent from the body any quicker than normal; but it helps the user to recover from stunning blows, unconsciousness and minor sicknesses (even fatigue, and the like) much faster than normal. ** If this ability accompanies normal Rapid Regeneration, then it is considered a part of that ability, not a separate superhuman ability. Rapid Regrow * Rapid Regrow, also called Malleable Regeneration or Regrowth is the ability to regenerate at a rate faster than normal, like normal Rapid Regeneration. However, whenever the user’s body regenerates, he can regenerate to the point of re-growing lost limbs and body parts, instead of the damage just healing. The user of this ability can lose hands, fingers, even perhaps eyes or other organs, and they will simply regrow, leaving the others dead or useless (or perhaps just ready for harvesting in transplantation). The user could only die by aggravated damage. ** If this ability accompanies normal Rapid Regeneration, then it is considered a part of that ability, not a separate superhuman ability. Reforming * Reforming, also known as Reconstitution, is the power to pull oneself back together after being blown up. Totipotency *'Totipotency' is the superhuman ability to regenerate one’s entire body back from just one part of one’s body (even as small as a cell). This ability implies that if the user was reduced to ashes/dust (by means like vaporization or disintegration) then the user’s psyche would only need to attune himself to one of his cells, and that cell could almost instantaneously regenerate a brand new, perfectly unharmed, healthy body for the user. The psyche would move into that body (which looks like the old body, and so it’s almost as though the user were never harmed). ** If the user is de-aged or shrunk, then his body can also use this ability to return to normal size. Not to mention, if a piece of the user is removed, he can use this ability to regenerate the lost body part into an entire replicate of himself (along with probably regenerating himself, as this ability is often accompanied by normal Rapid Regeneration). Levels of Regeneration Unstable Level (example: Tsuchimikado Motoharu) * Healing may be unreliable, as it could either fail anytime or have a limit on how many times it can be used. * May come at a cost, such as accelerating cellular division and aging to close up the wound. * May require a certain condition to activate regeneration, such as the consumption of blood. * Regeneration may be limited to a certain part of the body, instead of the whole. Basic Level (example: Kanou Taisuke) * Minor wounds such as cuts, bruises and light burns heal faster than normal. * More major wounds takes more time to heal. * Recovering from minor to moderate blood loss. * Lost limbs may be able to return by reattaching it if not too much time have passed. * Critical wounds such as lost of limbs, damaged nerves, and internal organs cannot be regenerated, as wounds would simply close up faster and lost organs remain lost. * Cells that are fatally damaged, such as by burning, cannot be regenerated, resulting in permanent scarring. Expert Level (example: Ulquiorra Cifer) * External wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, may heal at a much more accelerated rate, disregarding of severity. * Cellular division slows down, greatly extending the user's lifespan. * Lost limbs may be regenerated quickly. * Regenerate from loss of blood. * Minor damaged internal organs may heal, but more severity may be beyond repair. * Nerves may remain damaged. Advanced Level (example: Creed Diskenth) * Minor to major wounds heal instantaneously, to the point of as though they never happened. * Lost limbs and internal organs may be completely regenerated. * Damaged nerves and (to a certain extent) brain cells can recover. * Cellular division would be halted, eternal youth. * Critically and fatally damaged cells can regenerate, preventing scars. * User can regenerate as long as the head/brain is damaged to no more than a certain level. * User has high resistance to toxins, diseases and alcohol. * Destruction of the head is one of the few sure methods to ensure the user's death. Master Level (example: Majin Buu) * User may regenerate completely as long as one cell or even molecule remains intact. * Cellular regeneration and rejuvenation would be so powerful, the user would be close to true immortality. * Brain cells and nerves can be completely repaired, to the point of keeping the mind intact. * Decapitation would be pointless as user can regenerate a head, or the head can regenerate a whole new body. * User is practically immune to drugs, disease, and all harmful foreign substances. * User will forever be in their optimal health and physical prime. * The only way to inflict long term exhaustion and injury on the user is to use attacks faster than the speed of regeneration at a repeated rate. God Level (example: Uchiha Madara) * User can regenerate from a subatomic level, or even from absolutely nothing, to the point of absolute immortality. * Impossible to exhaust or permanently injure, regardless of attack speed. * Removal of soul or temporal erasure are the only methods of killing the user. Associations * Ash Resurrection * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Immunity * Healing Blood * Omni-Immunity * Resurrection * Self-Sustenance * Shapeshifting Limitations * Instantly lethal attacks are likely un-recoverable. ** Complete Disintegration or Incineration may kill the user permanently. ** Decapitation and distancing of the head away from the body may kill the user, as it prevents the brain from sending signals to the body to regenerate, with the exception of those with Cephalophore or those who can regenerate a whole body via the head. ** Destroy the head and brain for the same reason. * Wounds of extreme depth or those carrying deep emotions may not completely heal, resulting in scars. * Brain cells can be repaired, but if the cerebral cortex (where information, memories, awareness and consciousness are processed) is damaged, unless the user is at least master-level, complex issues may arise: ** Since the information transmittance ceases, it stops telling the body to regenerate, killing the user. ** Even if it does repair, damaged memories may not regenerate, causing the user to have nothing more than primal instincts at best. * If the weapon used stays on the wound, regeneration may be slowed or stopped. * Pain Suppression may not be included. * Some forms of regeneration simply forces cell division to occur faster, rather than repairing/reviving damaged cells, and thus this actually speeds up aging shortening lifespan. * May still be vulnerable to disease. * Depending on injuries, regenerating abilities may change. * May not be able to regenerate internal organs. * Removal of ability may cause the user to age rapidly by the amount that the regeneration had held off all the time. Known Users Comics Video Games Manga/Anime Films Western Animation Novels and Literature TV Series Category:Powers Regeneration Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magic powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Appearance Alteration